Harry Potter and His Father's Sister
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: AU: James Potter has a twin sister who is dating Sirius Black. When James and Lily are killed by Voldemort, Elizabeth is the one who rescues Harry from the wreckage of their house and raises him. She also manages to stop Sirius going after Peter who ends up in Azkaban. How does being raised by wizards who love him change Harry's life?
1. Prologue

Was there any better way to spend Halloween? Elizabeth Potter thought to herself as she smiled at her boyfriend, Sirius Black, across the vast wooden table they were seated at one end of. Although, she mused, Halloween had always been a family occasion to the Potters, but that just wasn't possible this year. Her parents were both dead and her brother James, and his wife and son were in hiding from Voldemort. Elizabeth knew that they had a house in the nearby village of Godric's Hollow but since she wasn't secret keeper she wasn't sure exactly where it was.

Sirius stood up from the table and walked around to Elizabeth then dropped down on to one knee. Elizabeth felt an nanosecond of excitement then she suddenly clutched her head in agony.

"James!" the cry was wrenched from her lips. Sirius looked startled and started to ask what the matter was but Elizabeth had jumped up from her chair and was running through the manor in the direction of the front door, which flew open as she reached it so she could keep running up the drive and out of the estate into the village. Sirius was right behind her. As they reached the church they stopped.

The dark mark was in the sky above the charred remains of a house. Breaking into a run again, Elizabeth, closely followed by Sirius, went to the house and pushed her way inside. A cry pierced the night. Harry must still be alive.

Carefully picking her way through the wreckage, Elizabeth reached the stairs where her brother's body lay. Sobs wracked her body but she forced herself to move on, to find her nephew. Lily lay in the entrance of the nursery, her eyes glassy and Elizabeth paused to shut them before continuing into the room where Harry cried from his cot. A scar, taking the form of a lightning bolt, was visible on his forehead.

Elizabeth picked up her nephew and cradled him in her arms comforting him as tears streamed down her own face. Sirius entered the room his face a mask of grief.

"I'll make arrangements for the funeral. Come on, let's get Harry away from here." Elizabeth nodded and allowed herself to be led home.

The next day they would here the rumours. The rumours that said Voldemort had finally gone. That Harry had survived the killing curse Voldemort had used on him and that it had rebounded and killed the dark wizard instead.


	2. Chapter 1

Sirius wanted to go after Peter. Peter Pettigrew had been the secret keeper for Lily and James. The only way Voldemort could have found the Potter family was if Peter had given away the location to the dark wizard. The snivelling coward had betrayed his friends. Elizabeth wouldn't let Sirius leave her and Harry.

"We need you" was repeated many times throughout the following week. Remus Lupin, known as Moony to his friends, came to Peverell Place the day after the Halloween intending to stay only until the funeral of two of his best friends a week later. When Elizabeth and Sirius invited him to move into the enormous manor and help them to raise Harry, Remus was quick to except their invitation. He'd had enough of the nomadic lifestyle for a bit.

So the years passed slowly by and Harry grew with them. Sirius had given Harry a broomstick for his 1st birthday and his uncles soon noticed that he was a natural on the thing. He'd be a shoo in for his house quidditch team when he went to Hogwarts.

Harry was mostly kept away from other wizards when he was growing. News of him surviving Voldemort's killing curse, causing the spell to backfire upon its caster, had spread across the Wizarding World and Harry's aunt didn't want fame to get to the young wizards head. Most of Harry's friends were muggles from the local muggle primary school he attended. He did have one friend in the wizarding community though, a rather anxious boy named Neville Longbottom, whose parents were in a permanent ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, and who was raised by his rather severe grandmother.

Elizabeth was often called down to Harry's school due to odd incidents, which usually were caused by Harry's accidental use of magic. One time Harry had been found on the roof after the school bullies chased him around the playground and he tried to jump onto the bins behind the kitchen to escape. Harry was eight when Elizabeth arrived at the school, having been asked to come in again, to find she was not the only guardian to have been called. The other woman seemed familiar but Elizabeth could not put her finger on it.

The headmistress explained that Harry and Dudley, the other woman's son, had gotten into a fight and both boys were now sporting black eyes. As Harry had often complained to his aunt about this Dudley boy bullying him, Elizabeth found she had little sympathy for the child. His mother was fussing about 'her ickle duddykins' while he looked vaguely embarrassed. Elizabeth had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Elizabeth Black (she and Sirius had married when Harry was three years old) this is Petunia Dursley." The headmistress, Mrs Green, introduced the two women. Petunia Dursley, thought Elizabeth, wasn't that Lily's sister's name?

"Your boy needs to apologise. Look what he's done to my son!" Petunia Dursley exclaimed. Elizabeth stared at her.

"My nephew will do no such thing. Your son gave worse than he got and has been bullying Harry since they both started at this school. Perhaps I ought to send him to a different one." Elizabeth ended musingly. The head teacher looked alarmed. Elizabeth Black was rich in her own right and her husband was also extremely wealthy. Mrs Green didn't want to lose her generous donations. Before she could express her concern, Elizabeth spoke again to Mrs Dursley.

"Wait, I thought I knew your name from somewhere. You're Lily's sister." Petunia Dursley immediately lost all trace of colour from her face. Grabbing her son's hand the rude woman swept out of the office. Elizabeth smiled to herself then took her nephew home. That was the last time Harry had any trouble from Dudley Dursley.


End file.
